I'll never forget you
by Amorette
Summary: HAve you ever wondered what a persons fears are when they know that they are going to die, well Gordo knew all of Lizzie's fears but will he stay true to his word and keep the oath he made?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Days like these  
  
Have you ever wondered what a person fears when they know that are going to  
  
die, well Gordo knew all of Lizzie's fears but will he stay true to his word and   
  
keep the oath he made?????  
  
  
  
The sun had just set, from the balcony she gazed down to the beach, wondering   
  
her life had led up to being here. Lizzie had become a famous journalist for the New   
  
York Fashion Empire magazine two years ago, everything in her life was perfect,she   
  
had a loving family, a job that she enjoys and two best friends that are always there   
  
for her. Soomething had been nagging at the back of Lizzie's mind lately, it started  
  
about two weeks ago.  
  
...FLASHBACK...  
  
Lizzie was sitting on the beach will Gordo, whilst Miranda and matt played with   
  
they're two children Cherry and Xavier.Miranda and Matt had been married four years and   
  
had, had the twins, in they're second year of marriage. As Lizzie watched the family play,  
  
Gordo stared at her just taking in eveything she was doing and suddenly blurted out " Why   
  
aren't you married with 2.4 kids Liz? I mean i can see that's what you want isn't it?  
  
"Gordo i don't know why i'm not marriedmaybe it's because i work all the time, or   
  
it's coz i never found the right guy, and even if i have found the right guy maybe he just   
  
hasn't got round to asking me. Oh i've just gone and confused my self, was there a point   
  
to your question Gordo or are you trying to say i'm a reject like i know i am??"Lizzie   
  
gave a small chuckle.   
  
"Liz your not a reject! Why would you even think that you are? Your a kind and   
  
loving person, and you have everthing going for you, your life is perfect and Mcguire   
  
you mean a lot to me! Even if you don't think you do."  
  
"Gordo i'm not all of those things, i'm not the kind and loving person i used to   
  
be, i don't have everything gone for me, and my life is anything but perfect. I may have  
  
al the luxuries in life but i sure don't ave love, you know why coz every time a guy wants  
  
to get close to me i push him away coz i just don't feel, how can i put it,umm i don't   
  
make that connection.... with any of them i always end up comparing them to ......."Lizzie  
  
trailed off what she was saying.(Come on Gordo when you gunna get with the picture that   
  
your the only guy i want, you always have been and you always will be)  
  
"You compare them to what"asked Gordo slightly intrigued by where this could be leading.  
  
"If i tell you that i'd have to kill you"said Lizzie adding a devilsh grin aiming it   
  
dirctly at Gordo. She got up and ran to the water with Gordo knowing he wouldn't get an answer,   
  
following straight behind her.  
  
......Fade back into present.......  
  
No Lizzie Mguire didn't have everything she wanted in life because the only thing she truely   
  
wanted was David Gordon, and she would give up everything she had if it meant being with him.   
  
It was days like these when she wished that her life could be different, little did Lizzie know   
  
that things were about to change the course of her life forever........... 


	2. Tell me it's not true

Chapter 2:Tell me it's not true   
  
Lizzie was snapped out of her daydream by the sound of the telephone, whilst rushing to grab the telephone Lizzie tripped over the blue tassle rug, and only just managing to answer the phone in time in an puffy, short breath she managed to say "HellothisisLizzieMcguireimreallysorrybutinearlykilledmyselftrippingovertherugsopleasecouldyouholdforamoment!!!"  
  
"You okay Liz,it's gordo, Liz Lizzie??? "   
  
"Gordo......help"Then the phone went dead.............  
  
At this Gordo jumped into his car and was off to see if Lizzie was okay (i hope she's okay i'll never forgive myself if somethings happened to her!)Gordo was trying to fight back the tears he was hiding because the thought of loosing her broke his heart yes he David Gordon was madly and deeply in love with Lizzie Mcguire.  
  
Gordo arrived at Lizzie house within the space of 2 minutes(pretty good considering its normally a 20 minute drive!!) He jumped out of his car and ran up the driveway he knocked franticly but to his dismay she wouldn't answer, luckily he remembered where she hid the spare key(under the flower pot!) He raced inside to find Lizzie spralwed across the floor wiht a gash on her head. His first instinct was to panic but there was a small voice in his head was telling him to snap out of it because Lizzie needed him! Gordo was on alert he called an amulance and they were on there way, Lizzie started to gain conciousness (to gordo's relief), she looked up and smiled at him then said in an almost silent voice"You have the most beautiful blue eyes Gordo!I love staring into them !"  
  
"Lizzie your head really must be mushed if your flirting with me !!"  
  
"No my brains not mushed but if you don't kiss me David Gordon i swaer to god i'll mush your brain!"  
  
"With an offer like that how can i refuse, plus i've never been one you refuse you!!"At this he bent down and lightly kissed her, but Lizzie being Lizzie decided this wasn't enough for her she out her arms around his neck and leened in further and kissed him with such passion that his knees went weak." Liz i love you !"  
  
"I love you too Gordo!"   
  
The ambulance arrived and took Lizzie to the hospital, where the doctors performed a series of tests to check that she was okay. Lizzie was released but on the condition that she should have someone with her for twentyfour hours just to make sure that she is okay!  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked to his apartment in silence neither one quiet knowing what to stay, they got inside and Lizzie broke the deafning silence by kissing Gordo passionatly and he eagerly responded. No words had to be spoken between the lovers for their eyes did all the speaking for them. They raced upstairs stopping half way to kiss again.  
  
The next morning Gordo's eyes fluttered open, the site he saw took his breath away Lizzie lay sprawled across him with him holding her in his arms, if anyone ever asked Gordo what the best moment in his life was he would reply the first morning he ever woke up with Lizzie in his arms.   
  
For the next two weeks Gordo and Lizzie were inseperable, they did everything together,this was the way they liked it. Gordo never wanted Lizzie out of his sight incase he woke up and found it all a dream, this amused Lizzie to say the least and she teased him about it but secretly she was thinking the same thing! She never wanted this to end, it just seemed too perfect for words. Lizzie couldn't describe how she was feeling, for the first time in her life she felt complete and loved ,but there was a lingering fear Lizzie had that something bad was about to happen, and that the world that she was so happy in because of Gordo, was about to come crashing down.  
  
It was a beautiful summers day, Lizzie was getting ready to meet Gordo so that they could spend the day at the beach together.She was perfectly content, but then it came the one call that would change her life forever. Lizzie picked up the phone expecting it to be Gordo saying he was running late but was shocked to here Doctor Regent on the other end. "Hello is that Miss Mcguire?" "Yes it is who is speaking?"   
  
"It's Doctor Regent from New York General, we have your test results! Would you like to come down to here what they are?"  
  
"Would it be possible for you to tell me over the phone, coz i am unable to come down to the hospital any time soon!!"  
  
"Well it's slighty unorthadox but you need to know your results didn't come back that promising............... 


	3. Time apart

Chapter 3: Time apart  
  
Lizzie has been ignoring Gordo for the last two days, she hasn't been answering her phone and Gordo has left hundreds of messages asking her to call him because he's worried about her. Lizzie knows that she has to tell him, but she just can't bring herself to cause him devestation, she also knew that this paradise that she and Gordo had been living in wouldn't last. No Lizzie had made a decision she had to push the man she loved more than life away so that he wouldn't get hurt, even if it broke her heart she had to do this!  
  
Lizzie is extremly irratable so she decides to take a walk. She stepped outside and turned to lock the door, but stops short when she feels someone embracing her and then turns her round, but she knew who it was before he turned her round. It was Gordo, he then embraced her again then she saw a mixture of different emotions on his face but she couldn't deceifer wheather or not she should talk so she let Gordo do the talking."Why the hell have you been ignoring my calls? I was so worried!"   
  
It was then he realized that she had been crying, his anger lifts at seeing his angell upset. "I'm sorry Liz, it's just you scared me! I thought something bad had happened to you! So you look like you need to talk! Do you wanna tell me what's wrong sweety?" Lizzie remained silent but opened the front to let them in (There is no way i can tell him out here, oh god Gordo what ever you do just don't make this hard for me!)   
  
Gordo took the hint that she wanted to go inside, they both sat on the sofa and still Lizzie said nothing "Come on Liz, you no you can tell me anything i'm you best friend and your boyfriend you should be able to tell me anyhting without worrying." (Please don't push it Gordo, i don't want to break your heart but .. oh just stop pushing).  
  
Lizzie got up from the sofa to go out to the balcony to think, Gordo wasn't going to give up that easily and follwed her out on to the balcony "Liz i'm gonna keep asking you till you tell me!" Lizzie could't take it anymore so she finally snapped at Gordo "You really wanna know what's wrong, huh! I got my results back from the hospital! I have cancer Gordo! So i'm sorry if i'm not in a particularly talkative mood!" 


	4. Living Hell

Chapter 4: Living hell  
  
Gordo just stares at Lizzie in mortification, he is totally gobsmacked that this is happening,he really doesn't know what to say!He manages to stutter"No you can't have! Bbbut your perfect, you can't have, you just can't your so young they must have made a mistake!" At this point Gordo broke down in tears, she leads hi back inside and leads him once again tho the sofa and she rests in his arms. She feels safe and Gordo feels like he never wants to let her go! Then she begins to answer a reply to what Gorod was saying "Gordo, i do have cancer, I'm not perfect and i know i'm only 23 but it happens! the doctors tested me twice and they didn't make a mistake! Oh Gordo i just want this to be some horible nightmare, i just want to wake up !!"  
  
It was Gordo's turn to be comforting, she needed him and he'd be dtrong for her he told himself! " Lizzie i wish i could say this is just a nightmare that you'd wake up from, i really do, but baby all the comfort i can give is to tell you, that your not alone,I'm here, i love you and i'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"I know your trying to help Gordo, and i know your here for me if i need you but i've been thinking over the last two days and Gordo i think it's in our best interests that we break up !"  
  
I'm sorry it's so short i promise i'll make up for it in the next chapter!!P.S please review i am begging you! 


	5. I won't let you go

Chapter 5: I won't let you go!  
  
"You can't mean that, I love you and i know you love me,you told me so! Your just trying to push me away and i'm telling you this Liz it's not gunna work you here me! I've waited too long to be with you and now i have you i'm not letting you go!"  
  
"Gordo,It's not that i don't love you! It's just i don't want you to get hurt, if something happens Gordo and they can't cure it, well i just........i just couldn't do that to you!"  
  
"Look i know what your saying but your'll hurt me more if you leave me!"  
  
"Gordo i'm just so scared that something will happen and when i need you the most you won't be there!" Lizzie cried out. Gordo still held lizzi ein his embrace but held her closer than before! " I won't let you go baby and i'll always be here when you need me, even if i have to drop everthing, i'll be here!"  
  
That night Gordo and lizzie stayed up talking about anything and everything they could think of, and they just took comfort in being there for each other. The next morning, Gordo woke up in Lizzie's bed only to find she wasn't there next to him, worry took over Gordo until he was suddenly hit by the smell of bacon. he relaxed and headed downstairs in Lizzie's dressing gown. the site that met his eyes truely woke him up, Lizzie was making a fully cooked breakfast and was standing in his boxers and his white shirt.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist "morning baby, i see your cooking, ihope its not burnt!" He said with a small chuckle. "Hey goodlooking, i was gonna bring you breakfast in bed and for your information my cooking has some what inproved since junior high!"  
  
"Well i was planning on having you for breakfast but this works too"whispered gordo against her ear.  
  
"Mmmmm sounds good, but i have to go to work!"  
  
"Considering the curcumstances, i want you to ring in sick and stay here with me!"  
  
"I could stay,but i really don't feel like sitting around all day or did you have something else in mind?"Lizzie asked slyly.  
  
"Here let me show you!"Gordo lifted Lizzie off of her feet and takes her up stairs.  
  
Later on in the day,Lizzie and Gordo were laying in bed when the phone rang. "Argggg don't pick it up Liz."  
  
"It's probably Miranda wondering how i am, i haven't spoken to her in 3 days, i've got to speak to her sometime!"  
  
"Wow 3 days that must be some kind of record!" At this Lizzie picked up a pillow and hit him around the head. Lizzie picked up the phone "Hey Lizzie where have you been? I haven't spoken to you in days!"  
  
"Hi, you sound really close Miranda! Where are you?" The door to Lizzie's bedroom then swings open.   
  
"I'm right here"exclaimed Miranda"is there something you guys want to tell me?"  
  
Gordo's face dropped and he blushed ten different shades of red. Lizzie was gobsmacked that Miranda knew about them, due to the fact neither of them had told her yet! Lizzie after a debate with herself stuttered "How.....how did you know?" Lizzie looked at Gordo and she saw that he was just as surprized.  
  
"Well apart from the fact i figured it out, it was kind of hard not to hear you screaming 'Oh Gordo, oh my god, i love you' when i came round this morning to see if you were alright! Thanks though!"  
  
"What for asked Gordo with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Well this morning, when i came to see you,i brought Matt and the twins with me! Matt being totally clueless says 'Oh my god, i hope Lizzie's okay she sounds like she's in pain!' I've never laughed so hard in my life! He finally got it when Gordo started moaning 'More Lizzie give me more' we left after that coz the twins started to wake up from all the noise! And that's another thing! Why didn't you tell me about the two of you?"  
  
Lizzie snapped out of the shock she was in and replied"I'm really sorry Randa but Gordo and I were going to tell you it's just we ahd to make sure that as a couple things would work out before we told everyone!"  
  
"Well all i can say is, I'm sure things are working out, coz it definatley sounded like everything is in working order!" Miranda said with a cheeky and all knowing grin on her face.  
  
Gordo and lizzie took this as their cue to throw pillows at Miranda."You know it's so not fair! if you two weren't naked i'd throw something back!"  
  
"Well if you give us a few minutes we'll get dressed and we'll have a good old fashioned pillow fight"Lizzie said with excitement in her voice.  
  
Lizzie and gordo were dressed in the space of a minute and before they knew it the dynamic trio were chasing around the house having a pillow fight. Miranda won, and decided to take joy in her victory and gloat about the fact that they could never beat her at pillow fights, she expected them to laugh but the laughs never came. She sat up and in a serious motherly tone said "You know there is so much tension in this room you could cut it with a knife!I know somethings up! What aren't you telling me?"................................... 


	6. Freeze frame

Chapter 6: Freeze frame  
  
There was complete silence, neither Lizzie or Gordo knew how to tell Miranda the bad news, just as Gordo was about to speak, Lizzie spoke " Miranda, you know i banged my head and i had to go to the hospital, well i got my results back and i, i have cancer Randa! I have to go into the hospital to have it removed, then i'll have cemo therapy to make sure that it doesn't come back! I'm sorry i didn't tell you but to be honest i was in shock and i only just told Gordo last night!"  
  
"That's why you haven't called isn't it! Oh my god Lizzie!"Miranda gets up and hugs Lizzie, bursting into tears, thimade lizzie cry, which made gordo cry because it upset him to see Lizzie so disraught. "When are you going to tell your parents Lizzie? And when you going to tell Matt? I won't tell him i promise i won't, but he has a right to know Lizzie!"stated Miranda.  
  
"I will tell them, it's just, i've just told you two and that was hard, i just don't know how to tell them, it's not like i can just walk in and go 'hi mom, hi dad, how have ya been?' And then go'Oh and by the way i went to the doctors and they told me i ahve cancer and i may not live to my 24th birthday, so what's for tea?' i just don't know how i can tell them!"  
  
"It will be difficult to tell them Liz, but you know we've got your back!"said Gordo in a soothing voice.  
  
"Thanks you guys i don't know what i'd do without you! I think the sooner i tell everyone the better, but at the moment i'm in no state to tell anyone anything, so tommorrow we'll get everyone together and tell them."  
  
The next day all three of them had phoned Mr and Mrs Mcguire on the four way calling, (Miranda and Gordo were on the phone for support and to talk in any unwanted silences!) "Hi mom, i'm just calling coz i have something important to tell you and dad, are you free today?"  
  
"Sure honey, what time will you be round?"  
  
"In about an hour, matt will be there too, he needs to hear what i have to say too!"  
  
"That's okay, it will be good to see you all together! Is there something wrong though?I'm worried!"  
  
"Mom, just relax i'll tell you when i get there okay, i got to go i'll see you later. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Lizzie".  
  
Gordo and Miranda knew this was hard for lizzie, so once she got off of the phone they grabbed her into one of their famous group hugs."It'll be okay Liz, i promise!" whispered Gordo,secretley wondering if everything would be okay.  
  
They arrived at the Mcguire household ten minutes early and Matt had given up pleading for Lizzie to tell him what the news was. Everyone got inside and there was an eerie silence until Lizzie plucked up the courage to speak."Mom, dad,your not going to like what i have to say, and Matt i'm sorry in advance for telling Miranda before i told you, but i needed her support! Mom, dad, Matt, I have cancer!"  
  
Another eerie silence fell upon them but this time it was broken by Matt "Whoa, freze frame, could you say that again, coz i swear i misherd you coz you just said you have cancer!You can't have, tell me your playing some kind of sick joke! Lizzie! Liz??"  
  
"Matt i'm soory but i'm not playing some joke, i really do have cancer, i only found out the other day! i just thought you deserved to know!" lizzie said, bravely holding back the tears she was fighting to hide, but Gordo knew that she would cry, and she wanted to hold up a front, so to comfort her, he embraced her and for this she was truely grateful.  
  
"Sam and Jo were still in shock that their only daughter had cancer, but Sam was the first to speak to everyone's surprize." Lizzie, you have ourlove and support, if you need anything, at anytime, even if it's just to talk we're here for you!" lizzie got out of Gordo's embrace and went and hugged her father and silently whispered"Thank you daddy!" She then walked over to the window and looked out and then announced "I'm going to get a drink, anyone else want one?"No-one answered so she went to get herself a drink.  
  
No-one knw what to say, but there was no need because the silence was broken by the sound of glass breaking followed by a loud thump. Everyone rushed into the kitchen, Gordo panicked at what he saw, it was Lizzie lying on the floor unconcous............................................ 


	7. Who are you?

Chapter 7: Who are you?  
  
Tension was high at the hospital, Lizzie was still unconcious and no-one seemed to know the cause and if the doctors did know something they weren't letting on to what they knew! Gordo hadn't left Lizzie's side, he couldn't think straight at this precise moment the only thing he was concentrating on was Lizzie and wanting her to wake uo.  
  
"Please lizzie you have to wake up! What ever it is that's making you sleep you have to fight it. Come on Mcguire you know i'm nothing without you, wake up and show me those beautiful brown eyes." With all his pleading nothing changed the fact that she wouldn'y wake up until she was ready.  
  
"Gordo you need rest, you look exasted!"Jo Mcguire told Gordo.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Mrs Mcguire, i want to be here when she wakes up!"  
  
"You really think she'll want to know that you've been loosing sleep because of her? Go and wash up and she'll still be here when you get back! I'm not asking you to do this Gordo! I'm telling you! Now go on, go."  
  
Gordo didn't even bother to argue with Jo Mcguire, he knew that she was right, and that when Lizzie woke up she'd be upset that he was not sleeping because of her being asleep, when he thought about it it, it sounded stupid. He got up and sighed "I'll be back in an hour, call me if she wakes up."  
  
"I will, now go before i chase you out!"  
  
Approximatley half an hour later, Jo was sitting in the chair facing Lizzie's bed, when Lizzie finally awoke Jo jumped out of the chair so fast that she would have given any baseball player a run for their money! "Lizzie honey, your in the hospital, you've been asleep for three days! I'm gonna g get a nurse, oh honey i'm so pleased your awake!"  
  
"H...hhi, um who are you?"  
  
"Lizzie, i'm your mom!"  
  
"I don't remember you!"...................................... 


	8. Time stops for noone

Chapter 8:Time stops for no-one  
  
The doctors had the results back from all of Lizzie's tests and had gathered everyone in Lizzie's room. Just before the doctor spoke the door to the room burst open and in came Gordo."Sorry i'm late the traffic was dire! Hey Liz, how you doing?"  
  
"Well the doctors were just about to tell me about my test results!"  
  
"Oh sorry! I better be quiet then!"  
  
At this point Lizzie fely awful, she couldn't remember anyone, but she wasn't going to ask the guy who just walked in, because for some strange reason she felt like she had to protect him from any hurt, so she kept quiet. Lizzie was pulled out of her thoughts by the docotrs beginning to explain what was wrong with her.  
  
"Miss Mcguire, it seems that the tuma is pressing on a part of the brain that stores short term and long term memories and this is causing a fluid to build up and that is what made you blackout. Now this can be corrected with surgery and your memory will soon be back to normal!"  
  
Lizzie was petrified, but didn't want to let on to anyone, but Gordo however saw right through this and looked at Lizzie in the eyes and she smiled therefor making her tingle and feel reassured. (I know, I know him, and i know that i care for him, but i just can't seem to place who he is. Oh God please let me remember!) As if a light had just been switched on, Lizzie announced"Gordo, i rememberyou!"she made everyone jump but Gordo just took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Do you remember everyone else Liz?" asked Gordo  
  
"Well i remember mostly all the things i could possibly, but i can't remember what i was doing a week ago, it's just getting me confused!"  
  
"That's to be expected you will remember somethings but not remember others it's because the pressure is too much for your brain to handle which is the cause of your memory loss!"exclaimed Doctor Regent.  
  
"We're going to start getting you ready for your operation!" explained Doctor Monroe.  
  
"So quickly, i thought i'd have to wait for an operation!"  
  
"Your case is very serious and the quicker we attack the problem the better your chances are!"  
  
"My chances for what?"said Lizzie with worry in her voice.  
  
"For beating the cancer, you see the cancer is quiet far gone, ever so much more than we originally assessed!"  
  
"Can i talk to Gordo alone please? I just need to digest what's going on!"  
  
"Of course Miss Mcguire, we'll be back to take you down to theatre within the next hour!"said Doctor Monroe with a soothing and comforting voice.  
  
At this everyone left Lizzie's room, leaving only Gordo. "I'm scared Gordo!I don't know what will happen to me! I'm not afraid to die! I'm just......I'm just so scared that i won't wake up and be in your arms! I don't want to loose you!" Lizzie cried out breaking into a flow of tears that Gordo couldn't stop.  
  
His heart was breaking for Lizzie, he knew something of what she was feeling, because he knew that without Lizzie his life has no meaning. Gordo was so scared of loosing her that he never stopped to wonder what her fears were! All Gordo could do was holdd her, and listen to her." I know that it's unlikely i'll wake up from this gordo, and personally I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared that your forget me and move on and find someone you love more than me!"  
  
"Oh Liz, i'll never love anyone as much as i love you, no-one will even come remotely close to what i feel for you! I'll never forget you because your the one thing in my life that gives me purpose, your the reason i wake up in the morning and the reason i sleep at night!"  
  
The Doctors came to take Lizzie down to theatre, Gordo kept holding on tightly to her hand as she drifted off into the land of nod. the last thing Lizzie herd was Gordo saying"I love you" and he just managed to hear her say "I love you" back. The doctors then took her away to see if they could try and save her life. In normal circumstances this operation would have been performed whilst the patient was awake, but due to the fluid that was formed Lizie had to be unconcious.  
  
The operation so far was going well, they had removed the tuma and were currently draining the fluid. Just as the doctors had finished the terrible, screaming sound came from the heart monitor. Lizzie had flatlined. "She's under cardiac arrest, charge the defib at 160 stat!"  
  
Thirty minutes later the doctor came out to talk to the McGuire family and friends. Doctor Regent entered the relatives room and all of the five pairs of eyes fell upon him. No-one spoke, all too afraid to ask how everything went. " I'm afraid that Miss McGuire had a cardiac arrest after her operation. It took us a while to get her back, her brain was starved of oxygen for 20 minutes, she's currently on the life support machine, and i'm very sorry but this is the only thing keeping her alive!" 


	9. Promises of the heart

Chapter 9: Promises of the heart  
  
Everyone broke down into tears. Lizzie was gone, and no-one could bring her back. Jo had passed out from the shock of her only daughter being dead, and Sam was trying to bring her round,and Matt and Miranda were embracing each each. As for Gordo he was dumbstruck, he felt like his heart had been wrenched from his chest, that his insides were twisting and turning, and that his whole world had just been turned upside down. Still nobody spoke, no-one had the courage too, the doctor himself wasn't expecting this silence and refrain form voices so he spoke. " If you would like to see her, she's in room 212!"  
  
Doctor Regent waited a few more moments and still there was the deadly calm of silence, he turned to leave but came to a hult when Gordo spoke." Can i see her? I would like too, i need to tell her something, even if she can't hear it!" Doctor Regent lead the way, they came to room 212, Gordo paused then went in.  
  
The room was filled with machines, Lizzie's form lay in the bed, motionless, apart from the rise and falls of her chest made by the machine. Gordo walked over to her bedside, he sat down and took her hand. "You look like your asleep angel! Oh god Lizzie how am i ment to go on? I knew what your fears were my darling, but i swear to you Liz, as long as i live i'll never forget you!" Gordo sat with Lizzie for what seemed like days, he sat there contemplating on all the things he and Lizzie had done together.  
  
..................Flashback.....................  
  
Two, four year olds, were playing in the park (Jo McGuire and Roberta Gordon watching over them). The two children were content with playing in the sand box, when a little girl came over to play. "Hi i'm Katie, who are you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gordo and this is Lizzie, she's my best friend!" Without realizing what he was doing Gordo completely forgot about Lizzie, Lizzie was upset at this and decided to go and play somewhere else. That's when it happened, she saw her chance to play in the older childrens treehouse. Lizzie looked at her mother who was too busy having a conversation, and up the ladder Lizzie went!  
  
"Gordo where did your friend go?"Gordo looked round to find Lizzie gone and began to panic, even more so when he spotted her going up the ladder to the treehouse! Gordo ran over and started to climb himself. When he reached the top he found Lizzie crying, thinking she was hurt, he came over and asked "Are you okay?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No, why i didn't do anything!"  
  
"Yes, you did! Katie came over and you forgot i was there! You forgot all about me!"cried Lizzie.Gordo walks over, and hugs her." I could never forget you! I love you Lizzie, Katie doesn't understand that your my best friend, and you are you know! And i promise i will never in a million years forget you!"  
  
Lizzie seemed satisfied with this because she got up off of the floor gave Gordo a quick peck on the cheek and said "Lets het down from here, it's too high up and scary!"  
  
"Okay!"replied Gordo with a gorgous goofy grin.Gordo and Lizzie got down from the treehouse and went back to the sandbox, but unknowing to them Jo McGuire had seen everything and muttered to her friend"I have a feeling they're be friends forever!"  
  
......................End Flashback..................  
  
Gordo remembered making the promise to Lizzie when they were four, he had always kept his promise to her and he wasn't going to break it now, after all a promise from the heart, means more than all other promises. 


	10. Keeping his word

Chapter 10: Keeping his word and holding on in your heart  
  
It had been two years today since the death of his beloved Lizzie, he had never gotten over her death, it hit him hard, because they had just gotten together, he knew that the few weeks he spent with Lizzie though, were the best in his life. David Gordon, never went by the name gordo anymore, he felt that it was Lizze's name for him and it just hurt him too much to have other people say it. He was now a famous film director, but he took no joy in the filming like the way he used to.  
  
Everyone noticed the change in 'David Gordon' but no-one was doing anything to stop it,because they know there was only one person who could make him see sense and she wasn't there anymore to make him see things clearly. The worst thing was David himself knew that his life was an everlasting turmoil taking him further and further into a depressive black hole! Miranda had been to see him earlier in the day to tell him to snap out of it, and move on, but the truth was he couldn't because he felt he would be betraying Lizzie if he lat go.  
  
'David Gordon' had made up his mind, he picked up his car keys and jumped into his car. On the passenger seat, sat, 2 bottles of whisky and his pills that his mother had prescribed him for his depression. Yes, 'David Gordon' was going to end it all and be with Lizze forever.  
  
He arrived at the graveyard and approached the grave of the woman he wanted to be with. David sat down and started to drink, when he had half a bottle left he started to take his medication. David passed out quiet quickly and he found himself surrounded by a bright light. All of a sudden he was in a white room, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, it was then he realized that Lizzie stood just before him, looking just as she did last time he saw her. "Lizzie, just as beautiful as ever! I've missed you, so much Liz!"  
  
"I know you have Gordo, but this isn't right, this isn't your time! You need to go back, you need to live your life, i'll still be here waiting for you. You need to let go and move on!"  
  
"How can i move on? I miss you so much!"  
  
"You can still miss me and move on, all i ask is that you remember me in your heart. I love you Gordo and i'll watch over you until we can be together again." Gordo walked forward, towards Lizzie, she reached up and kissed him "I'm yours always and forever Gordo, but you can't shut everyone out of your life, live the life i could never live, then we'll have all of eternity to be together. If you ever need me, just call and i'll be there."  
  
"Don't you dare say goodbye Liz, it seems to final!"  
  
"I promise i won't say goodbye, just as long as you get everyone to call you Gordo again, coz personally i don't see you as a David!"she kissed him again and whispered against his lips "I'll see you soon."   
  
Gordo woke up to find he was okay, he felt as if he had, had someting lifted from his heart. Gordo muttered "Thank you" and he got up and walked home, as he was leaving he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper back "Your welcome baby."  
  
Author's note: I do not own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters and i am not profitting from this story.  
  
Hey there i hope you liked my story. Please review this is my first fanfiction and i want to know if this was any good. thanks luv Amorette xxx 


End file.
